popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Broadway Diva
Lyrics Original There was the time that like Maybe it's good days Even though... the talking Love, I'm the liar Love, I'm on higher Days, people talk about something boring I'm dancing on the stage waiting chances This world, every rose is covered by desire Star draw the cheers So how high the dais Swing swing around the step of your status Please strike a light, I want your big fire To play. My life goes to broadway. Entire Life of desire Love, I'm on higher You can't trust him They can't find me Applause, lights me Dancing on the hallway Reviews catch me The tale bites me My love is the seller Showbiz entertainer Dice by time Lights and crowd Call my name I swing for dream Play the lead in perfect romances Long Version There was the time that like Maybe it's good days Even though... the talking Love, I'm the liar Love, I'm on higher Days, people talk about something boring I'm dancing on the stage waiting chances This world, every rose is covered by desire Star draw the cheers So how high the dais Walk around the way, when I get day off Choose a bagel in the fragrance of coffee shop One kiss, one drink, all my act is overture Love, I'm the liar Love, I'm on higher You can't trust him They can't find me Applause, lights me Dancing on the hallway Reviews catch me The tale bites at me My love is the seller Showbiz entertainer Dice by time Lights and crowd It's showtime I sing for dream Play the reel with perfect cadence Let me swinging, Let me singing, Let me swinging, Let me singing, Next Friday, I was in the critic chower. Some of them are favorably review. Some are censure. All my life was in the mood. Ah, Love and Dance Life and Dance Ah... The talking Swing swing around the step of your status Please strike a light, I want your big fire To play. My life goes to broadway. Entire Life of desire Love, I'm on higher You can't trust him They can't find me Applause, lights me Dancing on the hallway Reviews catch me The tale bites me My love is the seller Showbiz entertainer Dice by time Lights and crowd Call my name I swing for dream Play the lead in perfect romances want to swing want to sing want to swing one more chance Let's play one more time Let's go swinging All the entertainers For the life For the crowd For the song For the time For the reviews We feel the life All the entertainers Song Connections/Remixes *A long version of Broadway Diva appears on the pop'n music 20 fantasia original soundtrack album. **This long version does not appear on the iTunes version of the album. Trivia *'Broadway Diva' is ROMANTIC PRODUCTION's first original song on BEMANI. Before, they did Marigold (Jazzy Hip-Hop Remix) on Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET. *'Broadway Diva' marks the first pop'n music Akino song where her name is credited in lowercase. *In Pop'n Music 20 fantasia's location tests, the character was the fantasia version of Nyami. *'Broadway Diva's' 5-Button and NORMAL charts have their numbers of notecounts tied. Music Comment Piano and break beats, and the song princess welcomes you to the woven and fantastic musical! Difficulty & Notecounts Gallery Video Category:Songs Category:Fantasia Songs Category:Akino Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 20 fantasia Category:ROMANTIC PRODUCTION Songs